Travesura Realizada
by Yui8
Summary: Qué pasa cuando los gemelos Hitachiin estan aburridos... quién será su víctima... pero más importante... qué hará Kaoru para evitarlo...un fic Kaoru/Renge, espero que les guste


**Notas de autora: Despues de bastante vuelvo a publicar un fic acá, aunque es uno que yo ya había escrito hace tiempo por fin me animé a tipearlo y subirlo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo... sé que esta pareja no es muy conocida... pero aún asi me gusto para la idea... sin más los dejo con el fic y espero que les guste!. ^^**

**_Travesura Realizada_**

Los gemelos Hitachiin estaban aburridos, Hikaru y Kaoru estaban en ese momento en una pequeña mesa del club al lado de la ventana. Los dos sostenían su cara en la palma de la mano apoyando el codo en la mesa… simplemente estaban aburridos.

-Ne Hikaru ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Kaoru en busca de una solución.

-Mmm hay que hacerle una travesura a alguien

Le dieron una vista general al club buscando su próxima víctima…

-¿Al tono?- preguntó Kaoru quien en ese momento estaba viendo como Tamaki estaba bailando alrededor de Haruhi diciendo "Mi hija, mi hija, mi hija" mientras la mencionada tomaba una taza de té solamente negando con la cabeza.

-No, acuérdate que ya le hicimos una broma ayer y si volvemos a hacerle algo hoy Kyouya se va a enojar… ¿A Haruhi?

-A ella le hicimos una broma la semana pasada y te acuerdas como se puso…

-Sí- dijo Hikaru mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al mismo tiempo que su gemelo- mejor le hacemos una la próxima semana… ¿A Mori?

-Mmm… No, respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a Mori quien acompañaba a un pequeño rubio mientras este comía dulces.

-¿A Honey?- Se acordaron de cómo era cuando lo levantaban…- Mejor no- dijeron al unísono

-¿A Kyouya? – Les dio un escalofrío de sólo pensar en cómo se pondría…

Entonces estamos destinados al aburrimiento- dijo Kaoru mientras volteaba la cara para poder mirar por el ventanal hacia el bosque, mientras Hikaru se negaba a creer que no iban a hacerle una travesura a nadie…

Hasta que escucharon una ruidosa risa, voltearon a verse y supieron que pensaban lo mismo. Se pararon y se acercaron al sillón, todo coordinado, disimuladamente escucharon la conversación de las dos chicas…

-Hay disculpa, te acabo de manchar con café

-No te preocupes, tengo varia ropa…

-Pero… ¿Te vas a ir hasta tu casa?

-No, aquí en el colegio tengo ropa, antes de irme me cambio.

Los Hitachiin se miraron y un brillo maquiavélico cruzó por sus miradas, luego de eso se retiraron sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Habían terminado su trabajo, estaban cansados, manchados, pero felices porque en cualquier momento bajaría Renge y no querían perderse la cara que pondría.

Luego de escuchar la conversación, habían decidido hacerle una broma a Renge, habían buscado su escondite y realmente no había sido difícil de encontrar. Detrás de una puerta, que se encontraba en la misma aula de música, había un pasillo que llegaba, detrás de otra puerta, a un almacén de instrumentos musicales, que Renge había convertido en su "pequeño escondite". Había un sillón, había televisores que recibían la señal de las cámaras que había instalado en el club, había una pequeña biblioteca llena de mangas, también una mesita al lado del sillón en la cual se encontraban un libro y algo de dinero encima al lado de su reproductor. Pero lo más importante de todo el lugar era la cómoda con ropa adentro… ropa que los gemelos se dedicaron a destruir.

Habían traído pinturas y tijeras, aceptaban que podían haberse excedido un poco, pero cualquier cosa ellos le darían un closet lleno de ropa, por eso no habían podido resistirse y toda su ropa la habían manchado con pintura, la habían cortado y luego al habían puesto de nuevo en la cómoda.

El plan era que ellos iban a salir a esperar que bajara, y cuando se diera cuenta de su ropa, le iban a tomar fotos para recordar ese momento para la prosperidad. Pero hubo un fallo… beep beep beep (Imagínense el sonido de un celular… xD)

-Sí Hola… ya está bien… voy ahora, adiós.

-¿Quién era Hikaru?

-Me llamó la chica de la casa, dice que nos hemos olvidado de decir que colores queremos para nuestros cuartos.

-Oh, verdad nos olvidamos de apuntarlo hoy en la mañana pero…

-No te preocupes voy yo y tú quédate, no vamos a haber hecho todo esto por las puras.

-Está bien, tú sabes qué color quiero.

-Sí, me voy, me cuentas todos los detalles.

Así Kaoru se quedó esperando en el club, viendo a Renge conversar con la chica sobre cosas que no le importaban en absoluto, se estaba empezando a aburrir cuando escuchó que Renge se despedía y se paraba y entraba por la puerta que se dirigía a su escondite, supuestamente sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, lo que ella no sabía era que Kaoru esperó un momento hasta que calculó que Renge ya había entrado a su escondite. Entró, sin hacer bulla, al pasillo y se dio cuenta que Renge había dejado la puerta junta pero no cerrada. Se acercó lentamente y por la rendija vio la vió y lo que observó lo hizo pensar tan rápido que abrió la puerta de golpe gritando "¡No!".

Y en ese momento Renge soltó su vestido y dejó que cayera por el conducto de la lavandería…

-¡Kya!- fue lo único que gritó Renge antes de empezar a tirarle cosas a Kaoru y que este saliera corriendo del cuarto, para cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella, respirando entrecortado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, después de que Kaoru entrara gritando, se estaban viendo las caras y se dieron cuenta de la situación en la cual se encontraban, Renge no tenía nada más encima que la ropa interior y él acababa de entrar gritando para luego quedarse parado observándola, luego lo que siguió… bueno fue comprensible.

Kaoru apoyado en la puerta, todavía sonrojado, acababa de darse cuenta de un gran detalle; si la ropa que tenía puesta la acaba de tirar a la lavandería y su demás ropa estaba destruida, cortesía Hitachiin, ¿Qué cosa se iba a poner Renge?... y el pensar eso sólo logró una cosa… aumentar su sonrojo.

En ese momento empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de ahí, porque se dio cuenta de que cuando Renge descubriera lo de su ropa iba a saber que habían sido ellos, "Baka Kaoru" se reprendí a sí mismo, pues por no pensar había logrado que los descubrieran.

De repente la puerta se abrió, Kaoru volteo al escuchar el sonido y se volvió a sonrojar…

-¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?

-Eh… eh…

-Si no me dices en este momento voy a gritar y créeme me van a escuchar, y pueden malinterpretar ¿no?

Renge decía eso porque ella estaba sólo con una toalla encima y si alguien venía podían entender mal la situación…

Renge empezó a tomar aire para pegar un grito, y a Kaoru no se le ocurrió nada mejor que correr a taparle la boca para luego meterla al cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

-Entonces me vas a explicar qué pasó con TODA mi ropa.

Kaoru podía aceptar ser descubierto, pero lo que nunca iba a hacer era disculparse en voz alta por una broma.

Pero entonces Renge empezó a tomar aire para volver a intentar gritar…

Así que Kaoru volvió a hacer lo mismo, le tapó la boca, pero esta vez Renge no se quedó quieta, sino que le mordió la mano…

-¡Salvaje!

-¡Ah! Y encima te atreves a insultarme, es el colmo…-Renge iba a gritar cuando sintió algo que le impedía mover los labios, algo muy suave, se fijó bien y lo que le impedía hablar, no era nada más que los labios de Kaoru.

Sí, porque no se le había ocurrido mejor idea a Kaoru que besar a Renge, quien estaba indignada y empezó a golpear el pecho de Kaoru para intentar separarse. Por toda respuesta lo único que hizo el Hitachiin fue cogerla por la cintura y con la otra mano cogerla por la nuca para acercarla más.

Luego de un tiempo, la fuerza de Renge se agotó y dejó de pelear para liberarse, o quizá por un momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, poco a poco los golpes hacia el pecho del otro cesaron y en vez de eso lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó más, si era posible, cerró los ojos y empezó a disfrutar lo que estaba pasando, después de un momento lentamente se separaron…

-Perdón

Renge abrió los ojos de golpe después de escuchar eso, encontrándose a Kaoru todo sonrojado y bastante cerca, pero se acababa de disculpar… eso quería decir que... con miedo Renge preguntó

-¿Por el beso?

-No, por la ropa.

En ese momento empujó a Kaoru pues se había acordado de dos cosas: estaba molesta con él por lo de su ropa y sólo estaba con una toalla encima.

Los dos se miraron, se pusieron rojos y Kaoru se volteó para darle un poco de privacidad, además para que no se fijara en su creciente sonrojo.

Renge estaba enfadada, pero ver al gemelo así tan sonrojado, tan culpable y tan… lindo, no pudo aguantar estar enojada mucho tiempo.

-Yo no voy a decir nada.

-¿Qué?, pero y tu ropa.

-En ningún momento dije que no iba a hacer nada

Kaoru se había volteado y estaba mirándola a los ojos, intentando entender lo que le acababa de decir.

-Lo que dije fue que me vas a devolver toda mi ropa pero hay una condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-Mmm.… tú me tienes que acompañar a comprarla toda…

Kaoru miró un momento a la chica, quien había bajado la mirada, y sonrió pues había entendido lo que quería decir realmente… los dos sabían que si él hacía una llamada podían traerle a ella un closet entero de diseños únicos… pero ninguno de los dos quería eso.

-Pero no puedes ir así- porque por más linda que Kaoru pensara que ella se veía en ese momento, no iba a dejar que nadie más la viera así… por eso hizo una llamada y al colgar le dijo…

-En unos minutos te traerán un vestido que estoy seguro que te va a gustar…

-Entonces cuando llegue me cambio y nos vamos, sólo te advierto algo, suelo demorarme demasiado al momento de comprar ropa.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Kaoru y al fijarse en la pantalla se dio cuenta que era su hermano el que lo llamaba.

-Mochi mochi

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Mmm se podría decir que mejor de lo que pensaba- dijo Kaoru viendo a Renge haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿De verdad? Cuéntame los detalles.

-Etto disculpa Hikaru pero en este momento tengo que hacer algo llegando a la casa te cuento todo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy perfecto pero quizá legue tarde a la casa, adiós cuídate.

-Bye Bye

Se quedó mirando a Renge un momento, quien todavía seguía sonrojada y estaba sonriendo… quizá, por primera vez, no le contaría todos los detalles a su hermano.

_FIN_

**Notas de autora: Kya.. si llegaron hasta aca espero que les haya gustado el fic, y si de verdad les gusto porfavor!!!... no les cuesta nadita nadita mandarme un review diciendome si de verdad les gusto... o alguna critica constructiva... siempre se puede mejorar cierto?... bue sin más espero que les haya gustado... bye ^^.**


End file.
